iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rise of Nine
' The Rise of Nine' is the third book in the Lorien Legacies and was released on the 21 August 2012. The Novel follows the events of The Power of Six; Number Four, after infiltrating the Mogodorian base in West Virginia, is in hiding with Number Nine while Marina and Number Six, along with Crayton and Ella, depart for India to follow rumors of a boy with miraculous abilities. About Book Description In Pittacus Lore’s The Rise of Nine, third in the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, the stakes are higher than ever as John, Six, and Seven try desperately to find the rest of the Garde before it’s too late. The Mogadorians who destroyed the planet Lorien continue to hunt down the Garde, the small group of Loric survivors who have taken refuge on Earth. The Garde must come together. They are Lorien and Earth’s only hope. During the dangerous mission at the Mogadorian base in West Virginia, John found and rescued Nine. But even with their combined powers, special abilities known as Legacies, the pair barely escaped with their lives—and they lost Sam in the process. In order to save our world and their own, John and Nine must join forces with Six and Seven who have been battling the Mogadorians in Spain, and who are now trying to locate Number Eight in India. Power in numbers will save us all. Cover Description Until the day I met John Smith, Number Four, I'd been on the run alone, hiding and fighting to stay alive. Together, we are much more powerful. But it could only last so long before we had to separate to find the others. . . . I went to Spain to find Seven, and I found even more, including a tenth member of the Garde who escaped from Lorien alive. Ella is younger than the rest of us, but just as brave. Now we're looking for the others—including John. But so are they. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. They caught me in New York—but I escaped. I am Number Six. They want to finish what they started. But they'll have to fight us first. Plot Four's Narration Meanwhile, John (Four) and Nine, along with Bernie Kosar, Four's shape-shifting Chimæra, start off in an abandoned house while John is recovering from running into the blue force shield at the Mog cave. While they are there John feels bad about leaving Sam inside the Mog cave and thinks about going back for him but Nine won't let him. They both open their chests and try to learn whats inside them but while they are doing that they are so caught up in it that they don't hear someone outside the house and are than captured by the FBI, who are now working with the Mogs, and are being taken somewhere. They are both chained up inside the truck but easily free themselves and make the truck tumble over on its sides. While Nine is outside "taking care of" the police that was following them Four stays inside the truck and he asks one of the dying agents, Agent Walker, where Sam and Sarah are being held and is told that they are being held out west. While John is looking for a healing stone in his chest, some police are at the back of the truck by the open door. They tell him to put his hands up or they'll shoot and when they do the bracelet he was wearing expands and turn into a force field. He than hears a lot of gunshots outside and goes to help Nine and when he goes aback inside the truck Agent Walker and Agent Purdy are gone. The pair take a freight train to Chicago and argue about what to do next. They eventually decide to go to Nine's safe house, although Four is angered by how little Nine seems to care about Sam and Sarah. Nine reveals that his safe house is in the top floor of the John Hancock Center, including training rooms, weapon cabinets and city-wide surveillance systems. Nine shows off how experienced he is with all the rooms and, when the talk returns to Sam and the tablet the two found, he finds out that he has a piece of equipment that fits the tablet. When they use it they see a map of the Earth and several pulsing blue dots; two in Chicago, one in Jamaica and four in India. They realize that the tablet shows the locations of the other Garde and, seeing that there are seven dots instead of six, they remember the dream John had that was of a second ship that made it to Earth, with a baby, a man and Chimæras in it, which turns out to be the tenth Garde member. They then see two green dots, one in New Mexico and the other in Egypt, and realize that these are their ships. As they watch the four dots in India suddenly reappear, with three off the coast of Somalia and one in New Mexico. The pair once again disagree about what to do next (with Four wanting to go to new Mexico to rescue the stranded Garde member and Nine wanting to go to Sam's house in Paradise, Ohio, to see what else they can find) and it becomes a fight. The fight goes to the roof where, after a long battle, Nine holds Four over the edge and demands that he stop claiming to be Pittacus Lore (which he had told Nine during one of their arguments) and that they go to Paradise. Nine lets Four back onto the roof and storms off, threatening to drop him next time. Later in the night, Four has a vision where he and Nine are told to go to New Mexico. After finding out that Nine had the same vision they travel together towards New Mexico. On the way to New Mexico, Nine defends a pair of unarmed hitchhikers from some truckers that say the hitchhikers owed them money, which Four ends up giving them. While driving in the desert of New Mexico, John hears a voice in his head and learns that it is Ella they meet up by the entrance to the underground base, but before they can go in they all (Four, Nine, Eight, Seven, Ella and BK) have to fight off some government soldiers. In the meantime Seven, Eight, and Ella are able to teleport to Stonehenge, where they have some problems with the guards there, and then onto New Mexico. But while they were still on the coast of Somolia Ella contacts Six through telepathy (developing her first legacy) and learns her location, which is New Mexico. Once they are finally in New Mexico she Seven contacts Number Four who was already in New Mexico along with Number Nine. They eventually reunite after defeating the FBI who were attacking Four and Nine and enter the base. While they are inside the base they find Sarah, who at first think that Four is Setrákus Ra trying to trick her again and once she believes that its really him she tells them that Six was there but went to fight Setrákus Ra. They then come across a badly injured Agent Walker and tell Sarah to watch her and tell her to shoot Walker if she tries to escape. In a large room they see a black statue on the roof, which Nine goes to inspect, they then all see Six there, telling them that Setrákus Ra is dead and that the black mass is Mogadorian poison. Eight teleports to Six and embraces her, but is stabbed just as the painting in the Loric cave showed. The fake Six then transforms into Setrákus Ra, who removes all of their legacies. Nine fights Setrákus Ra while Bernie Kosar fights off the Mogadorian soldiers. Four and Marina try to carry away Eight so that Marina's healing legacy can return and save him, but are also attacked by Mogs. After defeating them they carry on trying to pull Eight out of the battle. John protecting Marina and Eight gets hurt and is losing blood very quickly. Then Ella with Sarah comes out of nowhere and throws a red object at Ra giving all of the garde their legacies back , but then they are both badly injured. This allows Marina to save Eight, and while John is trying to get over to Ella and Sarah Marina heals him too, but she can't heal Ella and Sarah. John then holds both Ella and Sarah's hands and wishes that they wouldn't die, and then they heal (showing that he has a new legacy). While that happens Six is at the top of the ceiling and she starts to break free since she has her legacies back. When she finally gets out there is an explosion and alarms go off, she stands by John, Seven and Ella when Eight teleports over by them, and than they realize that all the battle sounds are gone and that the whole room is empty. They all look for Nine from the middle of the room, where he was last and than they finally see him, none of them knowing what happened. The book ends with Six thinking " it's a miracle we're all together, all still alive, every living loric on earth but one is standing within a few feet of one another......we're alive and fighting and that means we still have a chance. And we will meet Setrakus Ra again, and soon. Next time, he will not get away from us." Marina's/Six's Narration This book starts out with Marina (Seven) and Six, along with Ella and Crayton (her Cêpan) are on a plane heading to India, where they hope to find another member of the Garde: Number Eight. As soon as they land at the New Delhi airport they are picked up by men who worship Eight as they believe him to be the reincarnation of the Hindu's god Vishnu. They plan to take the four to the summit of a mountain in the Himalayas, which is where Eight has made his home. However, before they reach him, they were ambushed by soldiers of the Lord's Resistance Front, an organization of people who want to kill Eight and all of those associated with him. After defeating their attackers and reach the mountain, Six, Seven and Ten have to face three of Vishnu's avatars, which are used as a way of testing whether they are really members of the Garde. Once Number Eight realizes that they are Loric, he tells them his story; his Cêpan Reynolds was killed by Mogodorians after being betrayed by the love of his life, a human named Lola. During this same attack, Eight's chest was taken by the Mogodorians (Which Marina finds at the bottom of a lake). Eight has been living in the Himalayas since. They discover that Eight has the legacies teleport-which they plan to use to reach New Mexico, where they can easily make their way to Number Four- the ability to walk on water, and to shapeshift. They travel farther up the mountain to a Loric cave that contains a large stone of Loralite, and acts as a "door" between several other locations that have a Loralite stone. In the cave they see paintings on the walls, which is a timeline of the events that have happened and are going to happen. They see One's, Two's, and Three's deaths, Four's battle in the school and Number Five battling Mogs from a tree. They then come across a painting of a Loric with a sword through them although the face is ripped off, but Ella puts the pieces back together and it is revealed this is Number Eight, who ripped off the face to try and avoid the fate. The Mogs then burst into the cave and kill Crayton and Ella than finds a note to her from hm. This forces the group to perform a hurried teleport together from the Himalayas. Six is teleported to a desert in New Mexico while Eight, Seven, and Ten end up in Somalia. Six is dehydrated due to desert heat but manages to make it to an abandoned town, where she is captured by FBI agents. She is than taken to and underground government base after intense questioning on the way there. She manages to break out of her prison cell and while looking for an exit she comes across Sarah Hart, Four's girlfriend who supposedly turned him in to the FBI in the previous novel. To Six's horror, the false Sarah Hart forms into Setrákus Ra. She challenges Setrákus Ra to a one-on-one fight before being thrown into a cell with the real Sarah Hart. When she does fight Setrákus Ra he ends up turning her to black rock with his whip and turns himself in to Six Book Trailer: Audiobook The audio version of The Rise of Nine was performed by Neil Kaplan and Marisol Ramirez, returning to read Four's and Marina's narration respectively. Devon Sorvari joins the voice cast, reading Six's Narration. The run time is 10 hours and 8 minutes. Critical Reception The Rise of Nine has received postive reviews. Teen Reviews ''wrote "THE RISE OF NINE delivers. Not only are there intense action scenes where every Lorien (if you can keep them straight in your brain) plays an important role, there is also more insight into the background and potential future of their mission." Boche, Benjamin Review: The Rise of Nine Teenreads. ''Digital Journal wrote "All of this equals a super fun ride for anyone who wants a quick, mindless read that will have you eager for the next book in the series to hurry up and come out already!" Cooper, Kristal Review: The Rise of NineDigital Journal. International/Alternative Covers Ro9.jpg The rise of nine.jpg Ro9 2.jpg Ro9 Dutch.jpg|Dutch Edition Ro9 French.jpg|French Edition Ro9 French2.jpg|French Edition Ro9 Hungarian.jpg|Hungarian Edition Ro9 Indonesian.jpg|Indonesian Edition Ro9 Italian.jpg|Italian Edition Ro9 Norwegein.jpg|Norwegian Edition Ro9 Portguese.jpg|Portuguese Edition Ro9 Spanish.jpg|Spanish Edition Trivia *This is the first book in the series to have three narrators. *As part of the promotion for The Rise of Nine, the official website offered a countdown with a new "snippet", of some description, at each milestone. Material released in order: #The first five chapters of The Fallen Legacies. #Chapter seventeen of the Fallen Legacies, introducing Number Two. #The first five chapters of The Rise of Nine. #The first entry of Sam's Journal. #Number Five tracker, placing him in South America. #A Transmission from Pittacus Lore/ #Marina's painting of her memory of Lorien in her cave. #Chapter Eleven of The Rise of Nine, introducing Number Eight. #Eight's Origin. References Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Pittacus Lore